


Town of Darillen

by Joann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desolate town of Darillen has many dark secrets. The greatest being the beast that terrifies the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Town of Darillen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I am beginning to write. I originally had this as the prologue but there are parts from it that I want to use in the story. I just wanted to put it out there and see what people think.

The town of Darillen is an old village which presides in the canyon of Crimson Valley. Darillen to this day is the only town to have lasted Crimson Valley’s desolate terrain. I learned in school that Crimson Valley isn’t actually a valley but a canyon, ‘cause there is no way out but to climb up the side. It’s a desolate hole in the ground with one river running through. The river is owned by a man named Scotsmen Darillen. Mr. Darillen a descendant of Jeffery Darillen, the man who founded our town. We just call the river Darillen’s river, even though it once had a name. Jeffery Darillen named it after his wife, but no one can remember it now.

  
The town of Darillen has a dark secret. I bet other towns has secrets too, but I always imagined any other town would have nicer secrets then ours. At night a horrible creature prowls the waste land around our town. It kills at least three people per month, on average. It was an extra credit problem on my math test during 8th grade. I knew it wasn’t just made up ‘cause the number of people for each of the twelve months my teacher gave were exactly how many I heard madman Blark rave about on his street corner towards the end of each month.

  
The horrors that came with the night weren’t actually the beast that roamed our country side, but the fear that the beast would be coming for you next. It was the fear that caused more problems for our isolated town than the beast ever could. Neighbors would sacrifice neighbors in an attempt to save their own skin. My cousin, Jerimiah, was left tied up in the woods by his neighbor Nephi Curson. Mr. Curson ended up being taken by the beast on his way back home and my uncle found Jerimiah unhurt the next morning. Mr. Curson was an odd and creepy man who always tried to get us kids to, “Join me for some delicious treats.” He always said it with half grin. Jerimiah told me once that his “delicious treats” weren’t delicious or fun at all. I never went into Mr. Curson’s house and no one mourned him when he died.

  
“The people of God shall be saved even though they walk through the valley of death.” The parson, Parson Obadiah, would say, “It won’t attack those protected by God.” These words fell on deaf ears according to my momma. Nobody believed that you could be safe from the beast which was proven correct when the beast ravaged Parson Obadiah’s home killing him, his wife, and his three girls. All of their bodies were so shredded that there was dispute on whether there was only two of the three girls represented.

  
The mayor, sheriff, deputies, and Mr. Darillen were always brining in different people to try and stop the beast. The first time I can remember was a hunter named Billy. He was a nice enough man who tossed me and Jerimiah peppermint sticks when he had passed us on his way to getting information on the beast. I was said when I heard madman Blark say he found Billy’s body. Mr. Darillen and the other town leaders tried everything from bear and wolf hunters to supernatural hunters, even a witch hunter. Eventually there weren’t any type of hunters left that they hadn’t tried and they moved on to hiring a witch and voodoo doctors and One of the most memorable people was a witch I remember Parson Obadiah’s Sunday sermon on that day. It was a year and a half before he died and he roared about the evils of man and how they condemn themselves when they turned away from God and joined the devil. There was again deaf ears.

  
The last person who tried to save our town from the beast was a man named Ezra Clayton. He was brought in by Deputy Kirren. Ezra wasn’t the last because people gave up hope of the town being saved because of him, like I would have suspected after hearing this. He was the last because after him there was no town left. My name is Myra. I am the only survivor of Darillen and this is the true story of how the town died.

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique and be as brutal as you want. I want to know what you really think so no kid gloves. I'm kind of just starting out so I want to work on my faults and become so much better. If you have any ideas for the story or prompts in general I would love to hear them. I am part of a multitude of fandoms and I welcome prompts from all of them (no matter how smutty).


End file.
